The Quiddich Disaster
by Rachel7
Summary: A dangerous Quiddich match gone way over the line- a bit long, but I think it's a good read. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Flying Bludgers and a Screaming Wood

**__**

The Quiddich Disaster

A Fanfic by Rachel Purton

****

Hi everybody! Since this is kinda long, I'll letcha know a little about it before you start reading the whole thing.

~*~First of all, as you probably guessed, this is yet another Oliver Wood story, spawned by the gorgeous Oliver Wood in our little movie world. But don't close that window yet!…it's also about a dangerous Quiddich match gone way over the line. If you've got the time, please read/review! :o) Thanks very much, and keep 'em flying!~*~

__

Disclaimer: Ooh it's a big professional word! Hehe…Anyways, the characters and all that in my story were created by J. K. Rowling, not me. I wrote the story, yes, but it's based on her books. So don't go thinking I made everything up. I didn't. Well, enjoy the story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

Chapter 1- Flying Bludgers and a Screaming Wood

It was a dreary Saturday morning on the Hogwarts school grounds when Harry Potter awoke to find that he had slept in until 10:00. He hurried out of the common room and into the great hall, still in his pajamas. He then realized that there was a Quiddich match tomorrow, and Wood had scheduled two practices today, which meant that Harry was already late for the first one.

"Oh well," he thought. "I suppose the team isn't even out on the field yet, what with Wood's strategy talks."

Harry scarfed down some breakfast, ran back to his dormitory to put on his practice robes, grabbed his broom, and headed for the field. Everything was going fine until he got to the locker room. Fred and George Weasley were beating the bludgers back and forth, obviously trying to get them under control, and Katie Bell's head was narrowly missing each shot as she sat on a bench watching cautiously. Alicia Spinnet was arguing with Oliver Wood about how the bludgers got out, and he was screaming at her. Angelina Johnson was nowhere to be seen, but Harry guessed she had run off when the bludgers got loose.

"WHAT is going on here?" Harry yelled. Oliver stopped bellowing and ran over to Harry.

"SOMEHOW," said Wood, casting a leery eye at Alicia, "these stupid bludgers got out of their box and are out of control! I don't know what to do, except maybe call Madam Hooch, but that would get us all in trouble! We weren't supposed to be using them today in the first place." Harry sat on a bench far away from the whizzing bludgers, wondering what was going on.

"Where's Angelina, by the way?" Harry asked.

"She hasn't showed up yet. I'm not sure where she is, but I'm starting to get worried. It's getting late into morning already, and we should be out on the field!"

"I think--our first battle--," Fred was trying to talk between blows of the bludger, "Is--WHOA--to get these--stupid, wretched----AAH!--things back--in--the box!!"

Oliver sat beside Harry with his head in his hands. "Everything was going great. I was going over one of my new strategy boards when I hear two small clicks, a huge slam, and then two whizzing sounds. Next thing I know, there's the two bludgers, flying over my head!"

"Oliver, I think someone may have set those out on purpose. I would suspect Marcus Flint, or anyone on his team, since our match _is_ against Slytherin tomorrow," said Harry. "I'm sure one of them probably snuck in and let them go, hoping to injure one of us. Don't take it so bad, we'll get them under control." Just then George dove into the corner of the room and struggled with the black ball that was gripped firmly in his hands.

"GET ME THE BOX!" he yelled, and Harry ran into the supply room. There was just one problem, no box!

"Oliver, it's not here! The box! It's gone!" Harry yelled. Wood came tearing in, emptied a broom-cleaning kit all over the floor, which scattered to all corners of the room, and ran back out. Before Harry shut the door, he heard a small click. One down.


	2. A Swearing Oliver, Frustrated Madam Hooc...

Chapter 2

A Swearing Wood, Frustrated Madam Hooch, and Some Whiffle Balls

The two twins managed to get the other bludger safe and sound in the little broomstick kit box. Now the real question was, where was the real chest for the Quiddich balls?

"We are going to be in SO much TROUBLE!" Wood wasn't taking the lost box too well at all, and he paced back and forth for some time. "Alright, I've got it." he said. 

"I'll go to Madam Hooch, tell her that the bludgers got out of their box, and now the box is missing. I'm not sure if she'll believe me, but it's worth a try. Harry, why don't you come with me, to back me up or something?"

"Sure thing Oliver," Harry said, although he wasn't sure he would be of much help. So the two trod across the grounds and back to the castle. Wood was silent, which made Harry think even more about what Madam Hooch would say when she found the box was gone.

***

"The box is WHAT??" Madam Hooch was furious. She ran down to the locker room and stormed into the storage, with Oliver and Harry barely able to keep up with her. Fred, George, Alicia, and Katie, now accompanied by Angelina, were all sitting on a bench when Madam Hooch arrived.

"Which one of you was it? Which one? I can see through a liar's eyes, hmm, Angelina!" She jumped at the sound of her name, and looked up slowly.

"You look troubled, confused, something. What's bothering you, dear?" her voice suddenly became soft and soothing.

"Well, I had forgotten that we had practice this morning, and slept late. I was hurrying across the grounds when I spotted Flint and Malfoy running up to the castle with evil-looking grins on their faces. I wasn't---"

"Those *&^$*$#^*&%!!----"

"MR. WOOD!" Madam Hooch screamed. "Never say a thing like that in my presence! You don't' want to be suspended from the team!! Now, Angelina, you were saying…."

"I wasn't sure what they were up to so I…I….I followed them back to the castle. They went down to Professor Snape's classroom and were whispering with him. I thought Snape caught my eye, so I ran back here. That's all I know."

"Hmm….curious, very curious…." Madam Hooch sat and thought for a few seconds. Wood couldn't stand it.

"Madam, I'm sorry, but I know those !#^%&$ stole it! I just know it! Please go talk to them, or talk to Snape, or SOMETHING! DOOO SOMETHING!"

"My dear child, please calm down, and quit with that foul language of yours! You are not in trouble in the least bit, nor anyone on your team." Angelina let out a sigh of relief. "I am not suspecting anyone, although I will notify both Professors Mcgonagall and Snape on the issue. Until then I suggest all of you try to practice with only your brooms today."

"But Madam Hooch!" Wood whined. "Please listen to what Angelina was saying---Flint and Malfoy--"

"But NOTHING Oliver! I'm sorry but this is out of my hands. In fact, I'm not going to tell any teachers or staff about this. If you see anything else strange, report it, but I'm sure the box will turn up before the match tomorrow."

After Madam Hooch had left for the castle, Wood got on his broom and raced around the field for about an hour, seeming to need to blow off some steam. When he finally came down the team was more than ready to be up with him. They practiced their formations and attacks, and Harry tried the Wronski Fient a few times. Everything was going well, except for the fact that they couldn't practice any defense, passing, or dodging, and Harry couldn't practice catching the Snitch.

"You know Harry," Wood said, "I might be able to find some old Muggle golf balls in the storage somewhere. Maybe I could throw them and you could practice a bit?" Wood went into the locker room and a minute or so later came out with a large box full of whiffle balls.

"These are plastic, Harry. No need to worry about getting hit square in the face or anything! Okay, here comes the first one!" Oliver threw the first whiffle ball and Harry caught it in about 3 seconds. His new Firebolt was really working for him- it seemed like all he had to do was think about what he was doing next and it happened. Wood threw the whole box of balls and Harry only let one fall to the ground, and it was only because George had flew right in front of him, swinging his club wildly in the air, that he missed it.

"Great job Harry! I haven't seen a seeker as good as you since our famous Charlie Weasley!" Just then Harry realized that Angelina was missing again.


	3. Oliver Saves the Day, Twice, and There's...

Chapter 3

Oliver Saves the Day, Twice, and There's Dumbledore Too

"Oliver, where's Angelina? I just noticed that she isn't here. She's been acting strange today don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure where she went, and she has been acting a little odd. I'll see if I can find her. That's enough for now guys! I'll see you again at 7:00 tonight okay? Don't forget!" Wood climbed on his broom and flew off over the grounds searching for Angelina. The rest of the team started walking across the grounds, but Harry decided to go into the locker room and wash up a bit before going back to the castle. When he walked out Harry spotted Oliver racing back towards the field on his broom.

"Harry! Harry! Get on your broom! QUICK! You have to see this!!" Wood screamed. Harry mounted and kicked off hard in Wood's direction. When Harry saw what Wood was pointing at, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Angelina, running on the ground, chasing after Malfoy. And Malfoy was holding--Harry couldn't quite make it out--

"The Quiddich BOX!" Harry screamed aloud. "You take the left, swing around, and meet me in the middle in front of them!" Wood yelled. They raced to the ground and swooped around, heading straight for Malfoy. He dodged them at the last minute and fell to the ground. Harry pulled up just in time, but Wood wasn't so lucky. He ran full speed right into Angelina, and they both fell to the ground. Malfoy was already up and running again, dragging the box behind him. It was all up to Harry to get the box back. He took a sharp turn to the left on his broom and dove for another pass. Once he got close enough to the ground, he jumped off his Firebolt onto Malfoy's back (he had actually been running from Harry's broom instead of trying to dodge it). Harry threw Malfoy on the ground, but Malfoy was stronger than he looked. He rolled Harry over onto his back, drew his wand. and was about to do some awful spell that his father had probably taught him when Harry heard a loud yell and pounding feet. The next thing he knew, Oliver was there, punching Malfoy in the gut. Harry jumped up and pulled Wood off of Malfoy, for he seemed to be taking out his whole day's rage on him. Malfoy fell to the ground, grasping for breath, while Oliver and Harry ran over to see if Angelina was okay.

"Harry, go to Dumbledore…I'm sure you know where his office is right? Tell him what happened and to please hurry! Before that piece of crap gets up again." Harry ran off to the castle, and Oliver knelt down beside Angelina. She was unconcious, breathing little, and her right leg was sitting in an odd position, looking like a broken bone.. Wood just hoped Harry would get back in time.

***

Harry ran, panting, in the doors and up the staircase to the left hall. He was almost there, as soon as he rounded this corner… Harry ran full speed right into Professor Flitwick, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh….oh I'm so sorry professor! It's just that, I….I was in a bit of a hurry you see," Harry was panting for breath and trying to make up an excuse, "because I was out practicing with Oliver for the match tomorrow….and remembered that I had forgotten….my wand. I carry it everywhere, Professor, you see, and I--"

"I don't want to hear your excuse, Potter." Professor Flitwick said with a grin on his face, "The new password to Dumbledore's office is Earwax." Harry was amazed that he showed his lying so easily, but there was not time to worry about that. He skidded to a halt beside the giant gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office and said the password. The gargoyle jumped aside letting Harry though.

***

As Wood knelt on the ground he saw "piece of crap" stirring a little. He lifted his head up and shot a nasty glace at Oliver before dropping it. Wood walked over, wand out, waiting for anything. Wood put a foot on Malfoys' hand holding the wand.

"One move, Malfoy, one move, I'm warning you," Wood pointed his wand right at Malfoy's head with a look of complete fury in his eyes.

***

Harry knocked the knocker on Dumbledore's door after going up the moving staircase. The door opened slowly and Dumbledore went back to his desk.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore seemed to know that Harry nedded something important, because the two remained standing.

"Professor, after Quiddich practice today Oliver went looking for Angelina because we didn't know where she had gotten to…she seemed to have just disappeared! So when I came out of the locker room I saw Oliver speeding across the sky and yelling for me to come up." Harry went on to tell about Malfoy, Angelina, and the Quiddich box. "Professor, I think Angelina is hurt pretty badly because of when Wood ran into her, and I think we need to get down there, now,"

"Okay Harry, you're telling the complete truth? You know I won't expel you if you did something wrong."

"Yes, Professor. This is exactly what happened!" With that hey ran down to the field and behind it. There stood Wood, wand still poised.

"Professor! It's Angelina, she's out old, and I think her leg's broken!"

"Thank you, Wood. And I don't think Malfoy will be trying any of his father's little tricks while I'm around, so you could lift your foot now, Oliver." Dumbledore walked over to Angelina and knelt beside her. He took her pulse, pulled his wand, and muttered a few words under his breath.

"She will live. She very well could have died if it weren't for you, Wood. It seems you held her hand, or something, for a few moments because her heart rate is higher than normal at this state." Wood blushed furiously and put his head down. He muttered _Thank you, Professor,_ under his breath, but it could barely be heard.


	4. A Few Surprises And Malfoy's In Trouble ...

Chapter 4- A Few Surprises and Malfoy's in Trouble (not to mention Snape!)

Next Dumbledore went to Malfoy, made sure he could walk, and magicked him up onto his feet.

"YOU," said Dumbledore, who seemed very frustrated, "Walk up to the castle and get Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall, as well as Madam Pomfrey." NOW!" Malfoy jumped on the spot and began to run back to the castle. Harry picked up his and Oliver's Brooms, and noticed that he was carrying two Firebolts.

"WOOD! You have a Firebolt?!? You never told me! I noticed you seemed to be going faster than usual, but I didn't know you had gotten a new broom! That's excellent!" Harry ranted and raved for some time, until Oliver finally had a chance to talk.

"Harry, I was meaning to talk to you about why I actually got that broom, but not now. Later." Wood seemed to be avoiding something, but Harry would wait as he said.

"After Madam Pomfrey gets here, we'll get Angelina all fixed up you two," said Dumbledore. He gave Oliver a look that almost said _you-knew-she-might-have-died_ and gave it him a odd feeling.

"Uh, Professor? Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"No, no, Wood, dear lad, you look exhausted, and Harry! You look about to fall on the ground! It's nice that you help each other out all the time, with Quiddich and all. What a great friendship you two have."

"Uh, thanks, sir." Harry muttered. He was in fact tired, and didn't know how he was going to be able to stay on his broom for practice number two.

Malfoy soon returned with Snape, Mcgonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, please take Angelina back to the castle. She needs medical care as soon as possible. Mr. Malfoy, you can go as well.

"Severus, Minerva, I don't know if you two know anything about all of this Quiddich business, but if you do, speak of it now, or you won't be working for Hogwarts any longer." There was a long pause while the two thought, then Snape spoke up.

"I wasn't going to tell you Albus, but I told Flint to create a diversion at their practice so it would slow their team down a bit. I never knew he would stoop to something of this proportion."

"But still, Severus, you gave him permission to do such a thing, with no boundaries at hand. But I'm wondering, how does Mr. Malfoy here work into all of this?"

"I could tell you that, Albus." Professor Mcgonagall stepped in. "I spoke with Miss Johnson before she chased Mr. Malfoy to this point, and she told me that she had seen Flint and Malfoy trying to bury the box near the forest edge, by Hagrid's hut. I thought it strange for two boys to be burying the Quiddich box, so I kept my eyes and ears open, until I heard them pass by my door. I heard Flint say, 'I'm glad I brought you into this, Draco,' but that was all. My guess is Flint needed some…er…assistance."

"Well, I believe both Flint and Malfoy deserve three-day suspensions in which all homework, quizzes, etc. are counted as zeros, and as for you, Severus, come to my office when we are finished here if you will." Snape cast a leery eye at Harry and Oliver, and the color drained from his face. The two teammates could have jumped for joy as they opened the box. But their spirits fell when they opened the tiny Snitch compartment.


	5. The Beginnings of the Search for the Sni...

Chapter 5- The Beginnings of the Search for the Snitch, Snape's Crying His Eyes Out, and Harry and Oliver are in Trouble

Wood went pale. "Oh, CRAP!!!" he screamed as they noticed that the Snitch was missing. "How are we EVER going to find the wretched thing?"

"Oliver, we might be able to find it, and if not, then we'll postpone the match and go find another snitch, or that would give us time to search for this one!" Harry reasoned.

"But, but," Wood couldn't seem to find any words, so Dumbledore butted in.

"I think Harry's right. We'll have all four Quiddich teams search for the snitch until dark falls, and again tomorrow before the match. If it isn't found up until then, we'll have to postpone the match. Is the Quaffle still in good shape? And where are the Bludgers?"

Wood picked up the Quaffle and examined it. "We trapped the bludgers in a box, a small black one, and we put it on the bench in the locker room. The Quaffle's here, I think it's alright, but I wouldn't know since I'm not a Chaser. We should have Katie or Alicia check it out."

"Give that to me please, Wood. I'll take it to Miss Bell and Miss Spinnet and have them look at it. I'm sure they know it better than anyone. Now I must take Professor Snape to my office. You two should get started on the searching and I will have the others out to help as soon as I can." Oliver sat down on the grass as Dumbledore and Snape walked back to the castle. Harry sat down beside him and said, "Now that we're alone Wood, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Harry, I'm sorry. Not now. We need to find that snitch, and besides, I have a lot on my mind. I'll tell you tonight in the common room after we go in okay?"

"Okay, I just really want to know how you got a Firebolt! Not many people have them , and I mean, mine was a gift and all, you know."

"Yeah. Well, we better get to work. I say we should split up until the others get here, which could be awhile." Wood mounted his broom and said with a laugh, "I wonder what Snape's in for?" They took off and split to two sides of the grounds. Harry felt like he would be able to find it, as long as it was still nearby.

Wood, meanwhile, was having a few problems getting in a good attitude about it. He had never been a good Seeker and usually couldn't spot the Snitch in a match. He decided instead to just get used to his new Firebolt. Like Harry had said, it seemed to know what he wanted to do before he even did it. It moved at the lightest touch and accelerated like he couldn't imagine. As Oliver was circling around the castle, he spotted Dumbledore' window. He saw Snape, sitting in a chair, practically weeping. Dumbledore was standing before him looking disappointed and ashamed. Wood thought, _There's a lot more going on in there than just the Quiddich disaster. I think I better go get Harry, he'd love to see Snape crying!_ Oliver flew over the grounds and brought Harry back to the window.. They sat hovering on their brooms for a long time, until Dumbledore turned. He saw them both sitting there, and their eyes met. Harry sped around and turned before Dumbledore got to the window, and Wood followed.

"Harry! Oliver! A word please!" Dumbledore was yelling out the now opened window. Harry and Oliver slowly turned around.


	6. Rallying Up The Snitch Search Party

Chapter 6- Rallying Up The Snitch Search Party

As they approached the window, Dumbledore shooed Snape out of the room and beckoned them to come in.

"Uh, Sir? Through the, the window?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Wood, my dear lad, you'll be fine. Those two Firebolts of yours should keep you up." Harry and Wood climbed through the window and stepped inside. "I hear they're very fine brooms, eh?"

"Yes Sir, the best as of now. I'm just lucky to have gotten one."

"And through what strange circumstances you've come across it! I'm sure you've told Harry already, haven't you?"

"Um, well, no sir," Wood gave a sideways glance to Harry, "but I was planning to tell him tonight."

"Wonderful. Alright then, so what Snitch business did you two have that required you to be staring into my window?"

"Well, excuse us Professor, no offense to you," said Harry with a slight grin, "but we just couldn't help passing up a chance to see our most-hated Potions professor crying."

"Ah I see, you got a good laugh out of it did you?" Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure many a Gryffindor would love to have witnessed it," he said, "but I still should punish you a slight bit…you were snooping where you shouldn't have after all. One point each will be taken from Gryffindor. I'm sorry for such a loss. I'm sure the points will lose you the house cup!" Dumbledore laughed, and Oliver smiled at Harry.

"Professor, what are we going to do about the Snitch?" Harry was worried. "I didn't see it anywhere, and you know I can see it from a ways off. I'm not sure it's even out there anymore."

"We'll either find it or get a new one. I have the Ministry working on it as we speak. I think we'll have to postpone the match a few days until we get another one sent to us." Oliver went pale, but didn't want to interrupt. "Meanwhile, I think we should get a search party going."

"Yes sir! Harry and I will get every Quiddich Player in this castle out and searching, and you said the Ministry's getting us a new Snitch?"

"Yes. One way or another, they will get one. It's a shame though, we've had that Snitch for ages, ever since I've worked here! I'm not sure how they're going to take the disappearance."

"We'll get one thought, right??"

"Yes Wood, we'll get one. I promise you that. Now I suggest you two round up a search party for this Snitch of ours, it could still be out there!" Oliver ran to the door, but Harry stopped at the threshold and asked, "Professor? Is there any chance that Snape's, well, no longer working here?"

"Oh yes Potter there's a chance. Not much of one, but a chance." With that Dumbledore turned and Harry realized that was the end of the conversation. He quickly followed Wood down the stairs, and they began to gather Quiddich players.

"Do you know where the Hufflepuff common room is Harry? I know where Slytherin's is, and I think I know Ravenclaw's, but I have no idea where Hufflepuff goes!"

"I don't know either. Maybe we should go ask Professor Lupin. They go by his door every day. Besides, he's leaving soon, and I want to see him before he goes. I wonder who's replacing him?" They walked to Lupin's room, and he gave them directions to all three common rooms. They visited with him for a short while and then said that they had to be on their way. Harry went to the Ravenclaw common room and Wood said he would attack the Slytherins.

***

As Wood knocked on the common room door, he heard all the voices die down, and then a loud scraping as the door opened a few inches. It was Marcus Flint.

_"What do you want?"_ exclaimed Marcus in outrage.

"Your just the person I wanted to see, _for once_. Something has happened to the Snitch. It's nowhere to be seen. I have special orders from Dumbledore to rally up all the Quiddich players and construct a search party. So please get all your filthy rats and their brooms out to the Quiddich field. Now. I'll meet you there as soon as we have everyone else." Flint's eyes widened, and quickly closed the door. Wood heard him yelling for his team to get out to the Quiddich field, pronto. _Good, _Wood thought, _he's actually listening to me for once. I suppose I better go get the Hufflepuffs as well._ Wood talked Cedric into getting their team out there, and was relieved that everyone was getting along.

***

Harry was very nervous as he knocked on the common room door of the Ravenclaws. Just as he had feared, Cho answered.

"Well, hello Harry! What can I do for you?" Harry, being proud of himself, calmly asked her to get the team out to search for the Snitch. She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. He went to find Wood.

***

They met at the castle doors leading out to the grounds, and walked out together. Wood was very silent, and Harry wondered what had been on his mind.

"I can't tell you now Harry," Wood said, seeming to read his mind, "because I want it to be kept a secret. I'm not even sure this is going to work out yet and Dumbledore's the only one that knows. You're second."

"I understand, Oliver, really I do. I'm glad we've become such good friends. Oh look!" Harry said as they approached the field. "Flint actually decided to help huh?"


	7. The Search Begins, Harry and Oliver Race...

Chapter 7- The Search Begins, Harry and Oliver Race, and Harry has a little fun on his Firebolt

Flint and his team were flying around the field, acting like they were preparing to start a match. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams were standing on opposite sides of the field, waiting for instructions. Oliver thought that this was going to be a search party to remember as the teams bickered and argued with each other.

"Everyone, come over here please!" Wood yelled. "Come on, yes, we're working together today! Over here please!" Once everyone was in the center of the field and on the ground, Wood talked about the snitch missing and how they needed to find it in order to play tomorrow. "That means," said Wood with a sideways glance at Flint, "that we all need to work together to find the Snitch. This isn't a Quiddich match, so _don't be competitive_! I know it's going to be hard, but we're going to need to stick together if anyone wants to see a match tomorrow, okay? Here's what we'll do: Ravenclaws search the north end of the grounds, Hufflepuffs search the east, and Slytherin west. My team, stick around for a second. If you find the Snitch, send up a smoke cloud and I'll get there as quick as I can. Okay, off you go! Let's find that snitch!"

The teams mounted and took off, only speaking to their fellow teammates, towards their section of the grounds to search. Wood then spoke to his team about the seriousness of finding the snitch.

"If we don't find it, we don't play. I know you guys don't see how a few days makes a difference, but that just gives Slytherin more time to screw something else up. So--"

"Oliver, we know. You can stop. What, you think we don't want to play?" George said sarcastically.

"George! This is no joke! If you had seen Malfoy with that box…well….let's just say you wouldn't be joking either. Alright, we're searching around the field and where the box was dropped, so Harry, you go high and search all around. Fred, George, you can circle in and out of the field, so that leaves Alicia and Kaite. You two can fly around the middle of the grounds where the other teams aren't searching, and close to the castle as well."

"Wood, what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"I'll fly high with you. Alright everyone, good luck! And don't forget your smoke cloud if you find it!" Oliver took off with Harry close behind. Their brooms accelerated faster than anyone's as they soared above the field. They searched by themselves for awhile and then Wood whistled to Harry. He turned his broom around and flew over, and pulled in beside Oliver, like a parking spot. They saw Marcus Flint in the distance, a mere dot, but they could make him out because of the way he flew. They were making jokes about his stupid flying style and his crooked teeth, when they suddenly saw a puff of smoke floating over the Slytherin team.

"Come with me, Harry! I wonder if they seriously found it…" They accelerated to top speed in about 20 seconds, and could just make out the entire Slytherin team laughing their butts off at them.

"Nice one, Flint. Maybe we should shove that wand of yours up your nose- it would be very attractive against those crooked teeth of yours."

"Well Potter, I'm not sure, but I think we were laughing because you guys went right past the Snitch when we sent up smoke."

"You really think I'm going to believe that Flint?" With that Harry turned, with Wood close behind, and yelled, "Oliver! Ten galleons you can't beat me to the field!"

"You're on! Three, two, one, GO!" Wood went on one. Harry was far behind until Wood had to swerve to avoid hitting Katie, who hadn't been paying attention, and that gave Harry a chance to dive and pick up some speed. They were neck and neck the rest of the way, until Wood suddenly dove to the ground. He was about three feet from hitting when he pulled back up, giving him a huge advantage. Harry did the same, but way too late. Wood jumped off by the wall and turned around. "Somebody owes me 10 galleons! That was some great flying though, Potter, I've got to admit!"

"Thanks Wood, but there's just one thing. You never shook on our bet, so I don't think I owe you any 10 Galleons!" Harry laughed, but then stopped and listened. He had heard a faint buzzing beside his left ear, and slowly turned around.. High above, glistening in the sunlight, was the Snitch!

"Oliver! LOOK! There it is!" Harry jumped on his broom and sped off, not taking his eyes off the small glint of gold, and followed the Snitch up to the highest goal post, around, and back down inside the field. This was where Harry felt at home on his Firebolt, and was able to concentrate on just one thing- that small, gold, buzzing object thirty feet in front of him. Harry was catching up to it, if he only had a little more room, the wall was closing in, 20 feet from the Snitch , fifteen feet, the wall was getting closer by the second, he was going to risk it, 10 feet. Harry pulled up, but so did the Snitch! What was up with this? He'd never seen the ball act like this before. He did an awkward swerve as the ball once again completely changed direction, but he was getting closer. He could see Wood out of the corner of his eye, flying high above, cheering him on. Harry pulled up once again, five feet. He could just barely reach it, closer, closer, another dive, three feet, he slid his hands off the broom and jumped. He felt a round little ball hit his hand as he landed on his feet and picked up his Firebolt.


	8. A Scheming Marcus Flint and the Truth is...

Chapter 8- A Scheming Marcus Flint and the Truth is Revealed

"You caught it! Oh man, if you fly like that in the match tomorrow, we'll be sure to win!" Oliver was raving over Harry's spectacular performance, when Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George flew over.

"Oliver, we have yet another problem," said Katie. "Marcus Flint says that he does not feel like playing the match unless he has a day to recuperate from his 'labors in finding the snitch.' He's a freaking liar and I think you should go to Dumbledore." Oliver's good mood was shot down by this information and he instantly put his pre-match scowl on his face.

"&*%$*&$#!! What is his problem? He really wants to get to me doesn't he? Ok, we're _all_ going to see Dumbledore. Maybe the whole team will have a better affect on him." And with that Oliver marched off the field and started over the grounds with the team following.

Oliver led the team to the gargoyle by Dumbledore's office. Harry was the only one who knew the password, _chocolate frog_, because he had been there once before that year. They went in and knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered and with a short shocked look, invited them inside.

"So what can I help the Gryffindor Quiddich Team with today?"

"Professor, we did catch the snitch, well, our Harry caught the Snitch," began Wood with a smile at Harry, "but we have another problem. Flint is complaining about being too stressed over the finding of the snitch and he wants the match postponed at least a day or two. He's making it all up, sir!"

"Well Oliver, I think I shall have a talk with old Flint, and I'll call you all back to my office when I've settled things ok? Thanks for coming in and, even though I'm not supposed to take sides, good luck tomorrow." The team walked out and went their separate ways, but Harry and Oliver walked back to the common room for a talk.

"Harry, it's time I tell you what this thing is that I've been keeping from you. Wait until we get back and I'll explain." Wood would have to wait to explain, because just at that moment, he was grabbed from behind and was being drug away. "YOU!!!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!!" Harry screamed as he pulled out his wand. "_Rictusempra!_" Harry yelled, and Marcus Flint backed off, doubled over, and ran away laughing. Oliver fell over and was trying to breathe; Marcus had put his hands over Wood's nose and mouth so he couldn't get any air. "Oliver! Are you ok?" Harry bent down and helped him up, and had to levitate him back to the common room. By the time they got back, Oliver was able to talk again.

"Who was it Harry? I couldn't see his face. He didn't feel like a man, but definitely someone stronger than me."

"It was…" Harry didn't know if he should tell Wood the truth. After all, Oliver was probably already planning something to get back at Flint for the snitch, and this would just make it worse, but he couldn't lie to his friend _and _Quiddich captain…. "It was Flint, Oliver. I don't know why, but it was that crooked-toothed idiot that flung the bludger at you in my first Quiddich match and has hated you your whole life. I detest him as much as you do, but I don't think you should do anything to hurt him. You might get caught after all…and--"

"I don't CARE! That ass could have killed me back there, and I'm not playing his stupid games. All I have to do is hit a bludger at him tomorrow, and aim good. He did the same to me, but I have a feeling his aim was a little low. Now it's time for revenge. And we're going to win this match if my life depends on it." Wood sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, seeming to be thinking hard about something. Harry was worried about him and he wished he would say what was on his mind.

Oliver, on the other hand, was debating in whether to bring up the subject just yet. Harry was his friend, probably one of his best friends, and he had to tell him what was going on, and all of it, because he didn't want to have to lie. He was still thinking about it when Harry piped up again.

"Oliver, what's wrong? You've been so quiet and thoughtful lately- not really yourself. What is going on?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'd love to get this off my chest, but I'm not feeling up to it now. Maybe in a few hours when I'm feeling better ok?"

"Yeah ok. I'm going to get something to eat, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Later." Wood walked up the stairs to his dorm and Harry went down to the great hall where he met Ron eating with Fred and George. They talked about catching the snitch and about the next day's match and finally the topic came to Malfoy. Fred and George said that Malfoy was just Flint's sidekick and he got stuck with the punishment. Ron said that Malfoy was in on it completely and what he really wanted to do was run off the grounds so he could apparate somewhere with the Quiddich box. Harry thought about this, and then he started thinking about Wood.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Flint hating Oliver's guts? I mean he tried to kidnap him today, if you could call it that, and I think something else is going to happen at the match tomorrow. I just don't know." George agreed with Harry.

"There's something weird going on around here, and I think some of the teachers are in on it too," said George. "Definitely Snape, but I'm not sure about the others. We'll just have to wait and see at the match tomorrow, if there's going to be one." The four of them went back to the common room to talk, and when the rest had gone off to do homework or whatever, Oliver came down the stairs and sat beside him. He was quiet for some time, but then began what Harry felt was the start of "getting it off his chest."

"I was in Quality Quiddich Supplies with my mum, examining the Firebolt model with all the little kids, when I saw a strange man come up from behind me and say, 'You'd like to have that broom eh?' so I answered him.

'Yessir. I live for Quiddich, and this is the newest broom model, as you probably know.'

'Aren't you the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain? Why don't you let me buy it for you?'" Oliver sat for a moment, running the conversation through his head. "I didn't know what to say. I mean, wouldn't you be a little shocked if a total stranger walked up to you and offered to buy you the fastest and best racing broom there is? And it comes at no easy price, believe me! So I was in total shock, and excused myself to go talk to my mum. She recognized the man as Barty Crouch. I didn't know his face and was shocked when she told me who it was, so I accepted the offer with respect. So that's how I got the Firebolt." Wood fell into silence, but Harry knew there had to be more. Meeting the Minister of Magic wouldn't make Oliver this weird for the past week.

"That's really cool that you got a free Firebolt! I wonder why old Barty was feeling so generous?" Harry was trying to stay cheerful.

"Well, this is only the beginning Harry. You see, about three days later, I got a notice in the mail saying that I owed the Minister of Magic the entire sale of the Firebolt, and it even had a deadline! I knew I didn't have that kind of money, and I couldn't have earned it in the time I had, so I ripped up the envelope. I probably shouldn't have done that, and Barty sent my mum an owl just yesterday asking where his money was. She told me that there was nothing to worry about and she would handle it. But this is only one of my worries.

"There's another thing. You know I'll be leaving school this year and I've been called a great Quiddich player, so a few teams have been asking me to sign up. I think I'm going with Puddlemere United, but I'm not quite sure yet. Well anyway, they said that you must have proof that you own your broom, like a receipt or something. Crouch never gave me a receipt. So I have no proof that this awesome broom is mine, even though he said he would buy it for me. So I might not get signed to any team if I can't get proof of ownership on my broom," Wood stood up and started pacing in front of the fire. "I'm really scared, because my family is going to end up paying over 150 galleons on a broom that someone else bought. And like Crouch needs the money! He's Minister of Magic for god's sake! I just don't get why he would do something like this. What did I do to him? I never did anything out of line that has to do with the ministry anyway, so I don't understand what his problem is!

"Oh, and here's something weird. Angelina almost died today, and somehow, Dumbledore knew that I was holding her hand while I was keeping watch. He seemed to think there was some significance to it, which makes me wonder if she likes me or something. I don't know. I'm so lost right now." Oliver sat down and put his head in his hands.


	9. The Snake and a Surprise for Oliver

Chapter 9- The Snake and A Surprise for Oliver

After sitting with Wood for about an hour, Harry went down to the great hall to get a drink and overheard Malfoy talking to Flint at the Slytherin table.

"So you think this'll slow him down tomorrow Flint? I sure hope you know what you're doing, because I don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am! You're the one that should have all these punishments!!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy! There's pot-head at the other table! See I told you that you never listen to what's going on around you. It's all Draco, Draco, Draco! You need to figure some stuff out kid, if you ever want to be like me."

"I suppose I better go bend my teeth then…"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Flint kicked Malfoy, hard, in a place that isn't too nice for guys to be kicked. Malfoy drew his want and yelled "_Serpensortia!"_ A huge rattlesnake protruded from his wand and started after Marcus. Just then Professor Snape walked in and saw the huge snake that was now hissing and rattling on the floor, ready to strike. Snape ran over and shouted a big long word that made the snake disappear. His eyes leered from Malfoy to Flint, and reluctantly took 30 points from Slytherin's 50-point lead.

"You two better win this match tomorrow, or whenever it's going to be, if you want those points back. I'd like them too, but rules are rules. Don't get so mad at each other next time and I won't have to do this. Now I think you should go up to the common room and get some rest. You're going to need it."

Harry had been watching Flint and Malfoy the whole time, and wondered what they were up to now. They seemed to be mad at each other over something. Suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Er, Professor Snape? I was wondering…could I talk to you for a minute?" Snape looked at first surprised, but then agreed and walked Harry down to his dungeon.

"What do you want Potter? I'm busy."

"Well, I just thought that, since Flint wants a day to rest before the match, why don't you give Slytherin the 10 points back, but make the match tomorrow for sure?"

"You know Potter, I thought you were all fame and no brains, but this makes sense. Alright, you may leave. And er…hehe…good luck tomorrow."

Harry walked back to the common room with a smile on his face and ran in to tell Wood the good news. He walked up to Oliver's dormitory and knocked on the door. Wood answered, and walked back down the stairs with Harry to talk.

"What are you so smiley about? I don't see anything happy about today…"

"Oliver!!! We're having the match tomorrow! I'm sure of it! Snape's going to tell Flint that it has to happen!"

"How did you?! …What did you?!…What?!?!!?!?!??" Oliver got immediately excited. Harry explained about the snake and going down to Snape's office. "HARRY!! Holy shit! You are so awesome!! Okay so, this is for sure though? I mean did you actually see Snape tell Flint?"

"No, Snape made me leave, but…" Harry was interrupted by the common room door opening and Dumbledore walking in.

"Ah, there you two are. Wood, can you round up the team and come to my office please?" Wood jumped up and ran up the staircase. He came back with the rest of the team and they made their way to the gargoyle.

Dumbledore watched the seven athletes walk in and position themselves in a little half-circle around his desk, awaiting his news. Wood and Harry had uncontrollable smirks on their faces.

"Well Oliver, you and your team have managed to get the good end of the deal. I had a short talk with Professor Snape and he insisted that the match be tomorrow, so there you have it." Wood's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile and he winked at Harry. "Your much-anticipated match will be played as scheduled. Now I suggest that you either have that second practice you were planning, or get your team to bed."

"Thank you very much Professor," said Wood, and led the team back down the staircase and to the common room. "Alright everyone, I know it's a bit late, but there's lights on the field for a reason, so let's get out there and practice our defense moves one more time! We just have to win tomorrow, or we're out of the running this year! Meet me on the field in 20 minutes."


	10. The Last Practice, and Nothing Happens i...

Chapter 10- The Last Practice, and Nothing Happens in this Chapter…

Harry walked out of the castle and down to the Quiddich pitch. Oliver was already up, blocking an imaginary Quaffle with the end of his broomstick. The rest of the team would be out in a few minutes, so Harry decided to practice with the snitch while he was waiting. He went in the storage room once again, and this time the box was there, with all four balls in their correct places. He grabbed the Snitch from its tiny compartment and flew up to meet Oliver.

"Hey Harry! You seem to be the only one on time. I see you have the Snitch there, well go on and practice a bit then. I'm just trying some moves." Harry let the golden ball out of his hand and it immediately sped downward and away from him. He dashed after it as it took a sharp turn left, around the goal hoops, and down the pitch to the other side. He was keeping up and caught it within ten seconds. Harry loved his Firebolt.

The rest of the team arrived, and they had a little talk with Wood before starting their practice. Harry continued to chase the Snitch, this time dodging six players and two bludgers. He was still catching it with remarkable time, and knew that Malfoy's old Nimbus was no match for his Firebolt.

"Now Harry, don't get too full of yourself on that fast broom of yours," Wood said with a wink, "because Malfoy could still catch it. Just stay alert, and don't pay attention to the rest of us all that much okay?"

"Wood, I know how to play Quiddich for god's sake! Don't _you_ be getting too full of yourself. You've got the same broom as me, you know." Harry smiled and they broke out laughing. After about an hour, Wood called the end of practice and they made their way back to the common room, now completely ready for a good night's sleep. Harry and Wood were the last to make it in, and they sat by the fire for a while before heading to bed. Oliver couldn't get his mind off the match, so they talked about different moves and techniques that the Slytherins might be using. After a half hour or so they finally made their way to bed.

~yes, this chapter was very boring!! It's just sort of a filler from one exciting event to the next……~


	11. Slytherin -vs.- Gryffindor

****

Chapter 11- Slytherin -vs.- Gryffindor

"Rise and shine, Harry! Today's the big day!" Harry looked up and saw a bleary image of Wood leering over him.

"Mmm…why so early Wood? Still sleep time……" Harry felt a rough shake on his shoulder and suddenly sat up. "Wha?"

"Early, because you need to be ready. So get up!!" Wood pulled him out of bed and he fell on the floor with a thud. "Haaaaarryy!! C'mon kid!"

"Argh…ok ok I'm up." He slowly stood up and put his glasses on. Oliver was standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Boy, Oliver. If you practice that look any longer, you just might turn into Professor McGonagall." Oliver laughed and they went down to breakfast. The whole team was up and eating by the time the rest of the students were making their way down the staircases, eagerly talking about the upcoming match.

After breakfast, the team made their way down to the locker room and changed into their scarlet robes. Oliver came out and gave them their pre-match talk.

"Alright guys. You know how important this game is. So do better than your best and we're sure to win. Although, if you're all as nervous as me, we might have trouble." Wood managed a smile and led his team to the pitch. The huge doors opened and they flew out, one by one, to the cheers of the crowd. Three of the four houses were rooting for them, obviously! Harry could hear Lee Jordan, the commentator for the matches, introducing the teams and welcoming everyone to the match.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Quiddich field! Today's game will be one to remember, Slytherin -vs.- Gryffindor!! This is the last game for Gryffindor team captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, as he will be graduating this year. He seems to have wanted to win his last match, for he's flying on his new Firebolt today, the same model as Harry Potter's, who is the Gryffindor Seeker." Harry was startled out of a daze from the sound of his name, and he realized that he needed to get into position.

"Madam Hooch will be refereeing the match today, as usual, and there she is now with the official Quiddich box. The players have taken their positions, and there go the bludgers." Harry wasn't watching the bludgers. He was watching Malfoy. He had his wand out, pointing it at Madam Hooch's broom, and was muttering something under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing, exactly?" Harry had flown over closer to Malfoy, but didn't want to cause a problem. Malfoy quickly slipped his wand back into his slime-green robes and gave Harry an odd-looking smirk.

"You don't need to be in on this Potter, so keep your overgrown nose where it belongs. If you find anything out, Flint'll take care of _you_. I say he needed to a long time ago, but I don't make the rules."

"What…? Rules?? You think…" Harry didn't have time to finish, because just at that moment Madam Hooch released the Quaffle and the game began.

He soared high, searching for the Snitch. Malfoy tailed close behind, and Harry kept looking back. Malfoy was being a distracting little git. Oliver yelled up to Harry, "Don't let him bother you! You've got the fastest broom in the world, Harry! Let him follow!!" Harry took his advice. If Malfoy was going to learn, he'd have to do it the hard way. Harry sped into a dive straight for the ground, acting like he'd seen the Snitch. It was working, Malfoy was following. When Harry got about ten feet from the ground, he jerked his broom up, as he was so famous for, but Malfoy wasn't fast enough. He slammed into the ground, head first, and slid off the end of his broom. Harry looked back and laughed, then re-gained his height. Wood yelled a congrats as he sped past on the way up, and Harry gave him the thumbs-up. He was very proud of himself. Gryffindor would almost surely win now that Malfoy was down, with no signs of being able to fly soon.

After Harry's spectacular Wronski Feint, the team had new spirit. Angelina and Katie managed to speed around the Slytherin keeper and score the first 30 points of the game. Thirty-zero, Gryffindor. Harry was still searching for the Snitch, and Malfoy seemed to be knocked out, still on the ground where he landed. Slytherin took possession again, and this time Flint had the Quaffle. He blasted through Alicia and Katie after smacking Angelina in the side to avoid a head-on collision. Flint threw the ball with no sign of Oliver ready to block, but he suddenly came down from above and smacked the Quaffle with the end of his broom. It hit Flint right in the face, and he began falling to the ground, still on his broom. Harry could tell that his nose was bleeding, even from his high spot in the air. Flint stood up on the pitch and rushed to the locker room, coming back out with Madam Pomfrey and a towel to dry his robes. She made him drink a potion that healed his nose immediately, and he hopped on his broom, soaring back to the game. He gave Wood an evil look, before chasing after Alicia with the Quaffle. She scored. Forty-zero. The eruption from the crowd was like a thousand galloping horses. It seemed to be enough to wake Malfoy up, and after seeing the score, he yelled something about a new Keeper. By this time, Marcus had the Quaffle again, and he was driving straight for the hoops. Oliver didn't manage to get that one, so Slytherin got their first score of the game. A fourth of the stands screamed and cheered as Angelina grabbed possession. Suddenly, a Slytherin-hit bludger smacked her in the head and she fell to the ground near the goalposts.

Harry saw that she was badly hurt, and Madam Pomfrey rushed out to the field. A few teachers came out and they began to take her away on a stretcher, conjured up by one of them. Wood called a time out and the team rushed down to see her. She was still conscious, but one of her eyes was squinted shut and she was holding a cloth over her nose. As the teachers rushed her off the field, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they resumed the game.

With one Chaser down, Slytherin managed to get the Quaffle past Oliver two more times, making Gryffindor twenty points up instead of forty. It was now or never for Harry to find the Snitch. He glanced over at Malfoy, who after slowly getting back up and in the game, seemed to be in a daze and not paying attention. Harry flew over to George and whispered something in his ear. George smiled and flew off to chase down a bludger. Harry focused back on finding the Snitch, and there it was! Hovering ten feet under Malfoy, a shiny gold glint caught Harry's eye. He dove after it and felt his stomach turn from the speed of the Firebolt moving under him. Just then George hit a bludger towards Malfoy, who wasn't paying attention at all, and Harry was coming right up underneath him. The bludger whisked past Harry's head and he felt the wind on his hair. It had missed them both, but now Malfoy realized what Harry was doing and sped after the Snitch as well. He came up behind Harry and grabbed his leg, but a little too close. Harry kicked, hard, and smacked Malfoy in the face. He stumbled backwards on his broom, did a few somersaults in the air, and continued to race after Harry. The whole team was watching, even though Slytherin was in possession and twenty feet from the goalposts. Harry raced up, down, to the right, back up, and he was finally gaining on the little ball. Malfoy was still tailing him, but not close enough to do anything (that Firebolt was just too fast for him!). Harry swerved around a goal post, raced by Oliver and Marcus Flint, who were hovering close to each other, and turned completely around after the Snitch made an odd turn. He reached his hand out when something distracted him. Madam Hooch's broom was swerving and flipping, completely out of control. She managed to get it to the ground and stumbled off, but it continued to act like Harry's had during his first match.

***

Oliver seemed to think Madam Hooch's broom disaster was a perfect time to screw up Flint for good. He asked Fred to borrow his club and raced around to where the bludgers were hovering. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen just like everyone else. While Madam Hooch was getting a new broom, he took aim and whacked one of the bludgers as hard as he could straight for Flint's head. Bingo. Flint fell for the second time that day, this time worse than the first. Oliver quickly gave the club back to Fred so he wouldn't get caught, just as Madam Hooch was returning from the supply room. She rushed out on to the pitch where Flint lie, and called for both teams to come down. The audience was booing now, sick of all the time outs in the game. Oliver stood behind Harry and Katie while Madam Hooch began to lecture.

***

Harry had seen the whole thing. The club, the bludger, the blood. He didn't think any of the Slytherin players saw it, but Oliver was gonna be in deep trouble if he got caught for this one. Madam Hooch began, "This," she pointed to Flint, still lying on the ground suffering, "is completely uncalled for. I don't care how much hatred there is between these two houses. This student's life is on the line, and if that bludger would have hit a few more inches down his face, he would already be dead. Whoever did this will pay the price, and we _will_ find out who did it. But, if you have the courage, you will face up to what you did and your punishment will not be so great. I think I have said enough. The game will continue without Mr. Flint, with a penalty shot for Slytherin and a possession." She conjured up a stretcher and Flint hovered away into the Slytherin locker room, followed by some teachers. "Ok, everybody back up! Penalty shot for Slytherin and a possession from the center line!"

***

Oliver felt himself shaking as he mounted his broom and went to defend the hoops for the penalty shot. He wasn't sure how he caught the Quaffle as it whizzed towards the left hoop. He wasn't even aware that Slytherin got another possession and was coming towards him again. He suddenly heard the familiar sound of the Quaffle pushing away the air around it, and he looked up in time to barely grab it with his fingertips. This wasn't going to work- he was too preoccupied to play like this. He called another time-out and beckoned for the team to gather around him.

"You guys saw me, right? I don't know how the Slytherins missed it, but they obviously did. The thing is, I'm so shaken up that I barely caught that last shot, and it was practically right to me. Harry, you need to find the Snitch. Now. Katie, Alicia, I know we don't have Angelina anymore, but they don't have Flint so it's pretty much evened out. Just try to make as many steals as you can and get in front of them when they're driving for this end. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay up here, so just do whatever you need to do. Alright, that's it…good luck guys." The team flew back into the game, but Oliver pulled Harry back. "Harry, do whatever it takes. Anything. Just find it!"

Because of Oliver's pleading, Katie and Alicia managed to block two straight Slytherin shots, while knocking another 10 points on the board for Gryffindor. By this time, Wood was feeling a little better and could at least pay attention to what was going on. He caught the Quaffle that was speeding toward his head and looked up to see Harry, hysterically searching the entire field for the tiny winged ball. Wood began searching himself when the Slytherins had possession, but was no match for Harry and Malfoy's eyes.

***

Harry was determined to find the Snitch as soon as possible. He frantically scanned the entire field with his eyes, from one side to the other, but couldn't glimpse the gold shimmer from the sun's rays. The score of the game was now Slytherin 20 and Gryffindor 50- it was one of the highest scoring games Harry had seen- and he knew Oliver wasn't going to last much longer. As one of the Slytherin chasers threw the Quaffle past Oliver and scored another goal, Harry saw a glint of gold high above Oliver. He put on a burst of speed from his Firebolt and went zooming up, sure enough with Malfoy close at hand behind him. Harry kept his eyes focused on the snitch, determined to not let it get out of sight this time. But little did Harry know that Malfoy was getting closer, wand outstretched……


	12. In The End

****

Chapter 12- In The End

Oliver was astounded. As he held the Quiddich Cup for all to see, he was lost for words. He had so many emotions running through him that he barely knew that the team had picked him and Harry up and carried them across the crowd, above everyone, into the locker room.

Oliver wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute he had seen Harry, speeding up towards the snitch, and the next minute Malfoy had been right behind. It was then that Oliver was almost sure he had seen Draco's wand poised towards Harry's broom. But Harry had caught the Snitch. He had won Oliver's last match for him. By the time he could speak again, the rest of the team was whooping, hollering, and already beginning to party.

***

Harry stopped dead halfway through a spirited jump with Fred to look over at Oliver, sitting blankly on a locker-room bench. He walked over and sat beside him.

"You did it Harry. I never knew a third-year to have guts like you. I know I was never so brave when I was your age." Harry turned red.

"But Oliver, all I did was catch the Snitch. I've done it loads of times. Why is that so brave?" Oliver smiled. "Because, Harry, you knew if you didn't catch it today, I would have been depressed, seeing how it was my last game. You took on the job of making sure I was happy, and I see that as being courageous. Well, I think that's enough mushy stuff for one day eh? Let's have some fun!!"

****

But What About……?

I know what you're all thinking. What happens to Oliver and his Firebolt? Is Angelina okay? Is Flint dead yet? (hehe) Well, here's where you can find your answers.

1. Oliver's parents talked to Fudge. He said that he was extremely sorry, but there was a mix-up of owls and that letter shouldn't even have gone to Wood's house. So, he got to keep the Firebolt. Fudge said that he had recognized Wood as the player that one of the Quiddich teams had been talking about signing, and knew he would need a good broom. Fudge sent him the receipt for the broom, and 'ol Woodie got signed to Puddlemere United (just like in the book…hehe).

2. All Quiddich players that got hurt were fixed by Madam Pomfrey in a matter of hours. No, sorry, Flint didn't die. ;o) Angelina is eagerly anticipating her next match.

3. If you have any more questions, email me at princesszelda09@aol.com …wow that sounded all professional! :o) …please review! *Rachel Purton*


End file.
